


Eyes Drabble

by Damnisheonfire



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damnisheonfire/pseuds/Damnisheonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil's Eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Drabble

Dan’s eyes were the cool soil of the earth. They held so much life. Every spec of gold was a new species to be discovered, a new story to be told. When Phil saw Dan’s sleepy, lidded eyes in the morning they reminded him of what was right in the world.

Dan’s eyes were a cloudy storm. They held so much pain. Every drop that fell from them was a sign of each time he was hurt, betrayed. When Phil saw his tired eyes he was reminded how cruel the world could be.

Dan’s eyes were milk chocolates. They held so much love. Every hint of Phil’s reflection in them was a promise. When Phil saw Dan’s eyes boring into his own he knew Dan was the one for him.

Dan’s eyes were home. They were where Phil felt right, safe. When he saw the corners of them crinkle as he laughed he understood that just a single person could be where you belong.

Phil’s eyes were the ocean. They held so much mystery. Every fleck of green was a new tale, a new adventure. When Dan saw Phil’s lively eyes he was reminded that there was still so much to learn.

Phil’s eyes were grey stones. They were a solid barrier, impenetrable. When Dan saw him so distant and far off he remembered that Phil was always the one to remain strong.

Phil’s eyes were a cool tropical drink. They were full of surprises. When Dan stared into them he felt so warm, intoxicated. When Dan saw his eyes staring back into his own he felt cared for.

Phil’s eyes were home. They were where Dan felt right, safe. When he saw them light up as he laughed he understood that just a single person could be where you belong.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks For Reading! Follow me on tumblr @Damnisheonfire!


End file.
